


fire on fire (would normally kill us)

by jutsuzuban



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, barely hinted at tho, except that it is def when the boys are certified exorcists now, inspired by Sam Smith's song "Fire on Fire", it's good give it a listen, no idea on what the timeline is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/jutsuzuban
Summary: Water extinguishes fire, Rin knows, but there's something about Ryuji's own heat that smothers Rin.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	fire on fire (would normally kill us)

**Author's Note:**

> weep woop first kick in the Blue Exorcist fandom

Sometimes, if Rin thought hard enough about it, he could compare Ryuji to water. The Kyoto native was certainly able to keep (read: forcefully pull) Rin away from trouble. 

But that was hardly the case. Ryuji rarely acted like water, only when it was good for him and Rin in the eyes of their superiors. Nine times out of ten, Ryuji was just as fiery and brash as the half-demon. Of course, Rin is also able to calm Ryuji down, in his own Rin way. With a playful jab or soft kiss, whichever works best.

Rin laughs a little at the impossibility of fire being able to control fire. Trust Ryuji to do the impossible. Himself too, Rin supposes. If two fires met, surely they would've spiraled out of control? The sheer power of the two-flames-turned-one must burn others, right? Maybe-

"I can see the steam coming out of your ears," Ryuji says, laughing as Rin pouts. "What's got you thinking so hard?" He moves his hand from Rin's stomach to his head in Ryuji's lap, the older boy's calloused thumb rubbing at the half-demon's forehead. Rin hums, a small smile appearing on his face as his back arches off the couch to lean in at the touch.

"Nothing important," Rin replies, moving to sit up and crawl into Ryuji's lap. The two look at each other, taking in their beloved's features as a familiar heat bubbles in their stomach. As the fire in their abdomens peaks, Rin moves forward and connects their lips.

They've kissed many times before for sure, but to Rin, each kiss still felt like their first. The hot, all-consuming flame Rin possessed stifled into nothing but a small candlelight; a few embers eating away at a stick of incense. Rin finds this utterly insane, but as Ryuji moves his arms to wrap around Rin's waist, the half-demon can't find it in himself to care.

Later -- after his breath's gone from his lungs even after taking Ryuji's air -- he will think about how when two great fires combine into one, they could take in all the oxygen in the world, using up all the fuel and power to end themselves. Rin doesn't mind spending the rest of his life with Ryuji.


End file.
